1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mask ROM coding process with a self-aligned implantation mask ROM, and more particularly, to a method of using a barrier material spaced between the expected word-lines as a self-aligning mask to resolve the problem of side-diffusion which occurs during the subsequent impurity implantation process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a plan view of a prior art mask ROM. FIG. 2 shows a cross-sectional view of the prior art mask ROM along the line II--II of FIG. 1. FIG. 3 shows a cross-sectional view of the prior art mask ROM along the line III--III of FIG. 1. As is best illustrated in FIG. 2, the prior art mask ROM comprises: a P-type semiconductor substrate 10; a plurality of N.sup.+ type bit-lines 12 formed on the P-type semiconductor substrate 10 by the implantation of impurities thereinto; a gate oxide layer 14 formed on the surface of the P-type semiconductor substrate 10 and the bit-lines 12; and a plurality of word-lines 16 formed on the gate oxide layer 14, which together form an array of memory cells.
The prior art technique for programming a memory cell of mask ROM 1 involves implanting an impurity 18 which prevents conduction between the two adjacent bit lines 12. This programming technique first involves forming a photoresist layer 20 over the substrate 10. Next, conventional photolithography and etching techniques are used to form an opening 22. Thereafter, boron ions are implanted into the substrate 10 through the opening 22 to form a P type region 18 which is doped so heavily that conduction is cut off even when an electrical potential is applied to the overlying word-line 16.
However, the foregoing prior art method has a drawback in that it is difficult to align the opening 22 accurately on the photoresist 20. If the opening is improperly positioned on the photoresist 20, that causes a side-diffusion effect which is problematic because it can affect the conduction state of adjacent memory cells. For example, a supposedly conducting memory cell can become non-conducing and vice versa due to this side-diffusion effect.